


cherry pie

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peggy Carter feels so humiliated wearing a bathing suit in front of Dottie Underwood, but Dottie thinks different and falls in love with her even more...





	cherry pie

_Los Angeles, California  
Summer, 1948_

"Ohh, Peggy," Dottie gushed the moment she laid her eyes on her girlfriend when she awkwardly stepped onto the deck, barefoot, dressed in a solid red wine single-piece bathing suit. "That color looks so gorgeous on you!"

"Really? It's not too heavy?" Peggy asked, feeling very self-conscious and shy exposing her body and how much the swimwear had fitted snug-tight along the shape of her curves.

Dottie stifled a laugh. There were beaded tears in her eyes. "Do you honestly think of yourself fat?" her lips were trembling. Peggy wasn’t sure if the pretty spy was laughing at her or crying.

Peggy turned her gaze away, embarrassed. She could feel Dottie's presence coming towards her in the navy blue bikini piece with the bottom slip skirt. Dottie wrapped her long, dangly pale arms around Peggy's round, tanned shoulders. Night time surrounded them with a white crescent moon beaming high in the wispy black-blue sky. Crickets serenaded deep below the bushes outside the iron wired pool gate. Peggy shivered against Dottie's touch, but she wouldn’t dare look up at her.

"Peggy, look at me," Dottie Underwood spoke now. She cocked her head with those icy blue eyes burning into Peggy's warm, fawn brown ones. 

"What?" Peggy snapped, gazing back at Dottie, who's entire sharp, porcelain face, softened like melted butter.

" _You are perfect just the way you are_ ," Dottie spoke in a thin, tight voice that sounded unrecognizable and different for Peggy's ears.

"If you say so," Peggy grumbled. 

"I know so," Dottie whispered. Then she placed her hands on each side of Peggy's cheeks and brought their mouths together in a deep, meaningful kiss.

Peggy moaned and gasped as soon as Dottie pulled their lips away and slid both her hands back down around the agent's bottom, giving it a tender squeeze.

"D-Dorothy," Peggy stammered.

"Let’s go swimming," Dottie smirked.

The two women swam and played around for a bit in the kidney bean-shaped swimming pool. Dottie cried out as soon as Peggy started splashing her by making giant heaps of chlorine waves with her arms. When she got her chance, Dottie began splashing Peggy right back before the two swam into each other's arms, hugging and wiggling and floating in the pool.

"Are you cold, Dottie? Your lips are turning blue!" Peggy giggled as she moved her face closer to kiss one corner of Dottie's mouth.

"I love it out here," Dottie spoke while shivering, reaching up to swipe some drenched, dark wavy locks of Peggy's hair that were plastered over the side of her face. "And I love being here with you, Peg!"

"You are so lovely, Miss Underwood," Peggy giggled.

They kissed once more, late that night, in the middle of a swimming pool.

**xxxx**


End file.
